


Coup de Foudre

by atheandra



Series: Valentine's Day [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: (just mentioned) - Freeform, BAMF Luna Lovegood, F/M, Introspection, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Nargles, POV Thor (Marvel), Teacher Thor, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atheandra/pseuds/atheandra
Summary: Thor is giving lectures on Asgardian runes in Hogwarts when he meets the love of his life.





	Coup de Foudre

**Author's Note:**

> Coup de Foudre = Struck by lightning = French expression to talk about Love at First Sight  
> Thought it was appropriate for Thor lol  
> Thor's POV 
> 
> For readers who are following my other stories I did not go back to hibernation I simply spend the week writing several Valentine's Day one-shot that will be put online one at a time until Thursday ;)

Thor had been invited to deliver a series of speeches about Asgardian runes in a Midgardian magic school. Hogwarts was its name, and he felt vastly out-of-place inside the castle. His only consolation since he came in was a young apprentice named Harry Potter. He had heard the talks of the students about a young warrior achieving extraordinary fits at a young age, and he decided to seek him out. At first, Harry hadn’t been as forthcoming with the stories as Thor had wished he would be, but as time passed, he opened up, and they shared past and present struggles as Harry became more and more relaxed in his presence. 

Jane had called him several times, or so Heimdall told him in one of his meditation, but the telephone the Man of Iron gave him was malfunctioning in this place of magic. He had already been absent for a month, and he knew more appointments such as this one would come to pass now that the Allfather had agreed to his stay on Earth. 

He took the time to talk it over with Harry, and the young Wizard asked him a simple question, but it was a very wise one, “Do you miss her?” Apparently, he, too, had to think about the answer to this question in his quest for the Dark Lord’s soul. Thor took a few days to really think it over but ultimately came back with an answer he knew would hurt Jane but would end up freeing them both to pursue other more fulfilling avenues in the future. 

The Avengers required his help on a mission, and he left Hogwarts for a week, but ultimately decided to come back. He had liked the time spent with Harry as much if not more than the time he spent with his brothers in arm, though he wasn’t foolish enough not to recognize, even if only to himself, that a part, which grew smaller every day, of his attraction to Harry, was the physical resemblance he bore to Loki, both pale, black-haired, green emerald eyed wizards. 

This morn, as he woke in the bed the headmaster had offered him so many moons ago, he felt lighter, as if the weight of the Nine Realms had suddenly been lifted off his shoulders. He immediately decided to go down to the Great Hall to investigate. He took a step out of his rooms and stopped immediately at the strange sight, the castle's hallways were strangely attired this day, with red and pink Midgardian representation of a heart floating around and sometimes landing on the head of the students. 

Thor added it up to the things he had to ask Harry to explain and kept walking on to his fast-breaking meal, only to stop short once more, when he was met with the most beautiful sight his eyes ever fell on. 

Harry, his new friend, was talking on the side of the hall’s entrance with a petite, light blond long-haired witch, she was wearing what Lady Darcy had told him, was called a summer dress, and Thor was glad for the permanent heating charms around the castle as it allowed him to admire her in this attire. She was wearing a lemon painted long dress that was revealing the pale skin of her bare shoulders, while still having flounce sleeves, and it was flowing elegantly down to her ankles which were left only covered by golden sandals with  a very thin sole on which were attached two braided straps, and attached to the straps were gold leaves. 

When Harry noticed him, he went to greet him, leaving his friend to follow after him. She was smiling serenely, and Thor noticed more of her appearance, her eyes were gray, sparkling like molted silver, she was wearing a golden headband adorned with, Harry had explained long ago, a snitch flying from one side of her head to the other, hovering over it, and a pair of, once again he would thank Harry for this knowledge, beater bat golden earrings. 

Harry introduced them, but to his shame, Thor had to admit that he had not paid any attention to him. The young witch was studying him attentively and Thor found himself stuck in place incapable of speaking until such a time as she was done. 

He snapped to attention when he heard a little chuckle and saw as Harry was waving at them walking away with a wide grin. 

“You don’t have any Nargles.” The young witch told him, and he settled his attention back fully on her. “People usually have many. I am trying to chase all of Harry’s away, but someone always brings in more when I have to go explore with Daddy.” She said and sounded seriously frustrated about the situation. 

“I offer my help in chasing them, young lady.” He told her if something was haunting his friend and this beautiful witch was willing to help then he would help free Harry of his burden. 

“That would be wonderful.” The witch said beaming happily at him. “No need to call me Young Lady, Prince Thor, as you are Harry’s friend you should call me Luna.” She told him entwining her slim, fragile arm with his much more muscular one. “We should find him first, he escaped my search again.” 

“Thor is enough, Luna. I will gladly join your quest for Harry. He seemed highly amused at us when he left.” Thor informed her. 

“Oh?” She inquired and looked at him intensely, her eyes getting slowly from the top of his head to his feet and back up until she met his eyes again. “I suppose you’ll do.” She said with a decisive nod before she started to tug him along as they followed the students and apprentices as they went to get their first meal of the day. 

Thor felt like some major life decision had taken place without his input, but for the life of him, he couldn’t find it in himself to protest, he just followed Luna, knowing deep in his very soul, he would keep doing it until the day he would join the Valhalla. 

“Do you have any celibate male friends?” She asked him after sitting him between herself and Harry at the apprentice table. “I wish to repay the favor.” She said with a mischievous smile making Harry choked on his tea. 

Thor suddenly catching on, grinned widely while he said, “I have plenty a friend for him to chose from.” 

Later that day, after he encountered more strangeness in the halls of the great castle, Thor asked what the wizards were celebrating this day. Luna went to tell him a long story about massacres and children hidden in trunks, that thankfully, Harry cut short by telling him it was a Muggle tradition to celebrate love and the perfect occasion for the shy, nervous, hormonal teenagers, that were the students of Hogwarts, to ask their crush on a date. Thor had to ask why they would crush their date, but it was easily explained. 

He decided to take a page out of the Midgardians’ book and asked Luna to join him for a private meal in the evening, which she was happy to agree to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I don't usually describe stuff because that's, weirdly enough, not part of the vocabulary I possess but I am learning.
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  [Luna's Sandals](https://encrypted-tbn1.gstatic.com/shopping?q=tbn:ANd9GcSmtGpzwXNjXdaxnENE4Nhs60F5n0vRjDpx0Egp82kcE72ZZyL7mw1cNNVEIACxl08SwhLT76IoxS6tzXHnBfneTRk8GdHZBA&usqp=CAY)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  [Luna's Dress](https://www.shopakira.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/1800x/040ec09b1e35df139433887a97daa66f/m/a/make-the-most-maxi-dress_yellow_1.jpg)  
> 


End file.
